masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasumi: Stealing Memory
Head to Bekenstein/Boltzmann/Serpent Nebula to help Kasumi recover her ex-partner/ex-lover's graybox from Donovan Hock. Acquisition This mission is acquired after recruiting Kasumi on the Citadel. Like Zaeed: The Price of Revenge, this mission doesn't require the mission on Horizon to be completed first. Another similarity is that there's almost "no work needed" to acquire the character, as compared to the missions leading up to recruiting any other characters. Head to Bekenstein in the Boltzmann system of the Serpent Nebula cluster to begin. Walkthough Traveling to the Party During the entire mission there is only Shepard and Kasumi. On the ride over you can ask about your cover Hock, and your outfit for some information. If you are the male Shepard you will arrive in a suit; if you are the female Shepard you will arrive in a black dress. Kasumi will go over the plan and every detail of it. In a nutshell: you will be going to a party at Hock's house, which will feature some of the biggest scumbags in the galaxy. You and Kasumi will break into Hock's vault and grab the graybox of Kasumi's ex-partner and lover, Keiji, which literally contains a snapshot of his brain. You will bring in a tribute in the form of a statue of Saren, which actually conceals your weapons and armor. Once inside you will break into the vault, obtain the greybox, and arm yourselves and leave Hock's complex. At the Party When you arrive at the entrance to the party, one of the Eclipse guards takes some issue with your gift and begins scanning it, which brings Hock out. Respond in any way you wish, then the guard turns up nothing and Hock lets you proceed in but insists that your friend (Kasumi) must stay outside, because Hock doesn’t like the way she looks. Respond to that and Kasumi will pull you aside and is understandable to why she must wait outside. Then Kasumi activates her cloak and heads inside with you. When you are inside move through the party and enjoy yourself while you can. When you reach the end of the corridor off to the left is a security office that Kasumi says you will need to get access to eventually. Then she reminds you about the vault so move on. Hock is currently unavailable for talking at the moment so move out onto the deck and read a datapad. Apparently there is a Captain Roe in charge and Kasumi says that if you can get into the guard’s communications it would help. See below. Heading back inside there is a door that leads to Hock private quarters and is guarded by a merc, you can’t get in yet so move to the vault on the lower level. Getting into The Vault When you get close to the door Kasumi decloaks and she examines the vault door. After some techno mumbo jumbo she says that three things are needed, cut the power to the kinetic barrier, get some DNA samples from Hock private quarters, and a voice sampling for the password. Voice Lock Go talk to Hock and Kasumi will say to keep him talking long enough for a voice sample. Use the paragon and renegade options to keep him talking long enough for Kasumi to get the voice print. Hock will give a speech either way. Head to the security office and Kasumi will decloak, bypass the lock and take out the two Eclipse mercs in the room. Once they fall Kasumi will say to look around. Access the safe for credits and the medical station next to it. On the other side of the room is the password for the lock on a datapad; apparently the same person who stole the Mona Lisa. You can now bypass the voice scanner and Kasumi has been able to access their communications so head to the private quarters to get access again. DNA When talking to the guard say you have clearance and he will call his captain, Kasumi will tap in however and make sure you get in. Head down the stairs and into the bedroom. There are many things to search, Kasumi recommends quick and quiet so make sure you do. *Couch 1: DNA *Couch 2: Credit *Wineglass: DNA *Ashtray: Nothing *Plants: Nothing *Papers: Gives details on how Hock has been trying to crack greybox, he hasn’t yet. *Bypass the wall safe for 7800 credits *Antique weapons set: DNA but contaminated *Keyboard: Nothing *Datapad: See below and DNA *Alarm Clock: Wakeup call *Pillow: Nothing There are multiple copies of some things but each item can only be scanned once. When you have enough, Kasumi will say when, leave and head back up Lights Out The barrier power coils are along the floor to the right when you exit the vault. Kasumi will reset your Omni-tool to scan for the power source. Head up the stairs ahead and around until you reach the fireplace. Pull the statue on the wall and that will disable the barrier. When you have all three head back to the vault and bypass the security systems. The Vault .]] Kasumi will disable the security while Sheppard straps on armor and both grab weapons. As you emerge into the vault Kasumi will trace the signal from the box and you can admire some of the works. Among them, Michelangelo's David, a krogan statue, a Rachni Queen statue, a turian sculpture, an Ogre Statue, Kara the turian Titanic, some old quarian stone tablets, and the head of the Statue of Liberty. On the table with the graybox is the M-12 Locust submachine gun. Grab the graybox to progress, Kasumi starts to crack it and a holographic head of Hock threatens the two of you. Use a renegade interrupt to shut Hock up while Kasumi cracks the greybox. Now Hock calls on his guards to attack. Chief Roe is among them. Use the cover and take them out. They will try to flank you so be careful. Getting Out Head to the door that the mercs came out of and there will be a weapons locker here. Access the next door to get out and take cover because you will come under attack almost instantly from more Eclipse Troopers. Eventually a YMIR Mech comes out, so take it down too. Once the YMIR falls move up and take out the remaining Eclipse. Once you get far enough down the driveways, Hock will seal you in so head up the stairs to the right and through the door. There is a PDA here for 4200 credits just outside the door. At the other end of this hallway are eight YMIR mechs in storage, however none will activate so move up to the next door and take cover because there are more troopers and an Eclipse Heavy in this room. This room holds even more YMIR mechs in storage and several missiles that will keep traveling overhead. Eventually you reach a point where you need to blow some tanks, however some troopers and some LOKI Mechs won’t make it easy. Take them down before accessing the mass accelerator weapon. The room next to the tanks has some spare parts for salvage in it. On your way to the cannon there is some refined platinum, some for spare parts and a med kit. Hock doesn’t sound too happy over the intercom as you move through the hole in the wall, turn right and take cover. More troopers, a heavy, and another YMIR will be coming down on the attack so use cover and take then all out. When they are all down move up but take note of the cover as a truck will come up with two more troopers, a vanguard, and a heavy on it. Move as you need to in order to take them out. Once they are down head for the door, there is a tech damage research and a med kit there as well so grab them. The next room as you enter Hock will come over again saying to keep you busy as he is handling this himself. There are troopers, a vanguard, and a heavy in here so watch your step. Use the cover near the door as it is good and allows you to shoot at the whole room. When you move up more mercs will come out including a few Eclipse Engineers. When you manage to take out all the mercs, there are some spare parts, two 500-unit crate of refined platinum, a PDA, and a storage crate laying round for credits and resources. When you have everything head for the door. Landing Platform A cutscene plays showing Shepard and Kasumi exiting onto the landing platform. However Hock won’t let them leave, he comes over in a gunship and it’s shielded. On top of that you have more mercs and mechs to deal with. Deal with the ground forces first as they like to flank you and get up close and personal. Eventually the gunship will retreat and more mercs and mechs will come out. After the gunships comes back, with full shields, Kasumi will tell you that if can get to the ship she can permanently disable its shields. Focus on the mercs on the ground and after they all fall you will be treated to a cutscene where Kasumi pulls off some amazing jumping and disables the shields. Now shoot that gunship until it is destroyed. However more mercs that deploy from the gunship will make that difficult. Focus on them then the gunship, since its shield generator is useless it now only has armor so chip away at it. When the gunship finally falls, the shuttle will arrive and you are free to leave. However there are three med kits, a medical station, and some power cells on the roof you might want to grab before leaving. Shuttle Ride Back The shuttle will touch down and on the ride back Kasumi will examine the greybox and be treated to a memory that if the information would be made public the Alliance would be implicated. She has trouble letting go, and the scenes behind her show that their relationship was a little more than professional. After the scene is over you can persuade Kasumi to keep or destroy the box. Enemies *Eclipse Trooper *Eclipse Vanguard *Eclipse Engineer *Eclipse Heavy *Chief Roe *Donovan Hock (gunship) Datapads Mission Summery The heist was successful, Keiji Okuda’s graybox was recovered and remains in Kasumi Goto’s possession. Donovan Hock was killed in the destruction of his gunship. Kasumi is loyal. *Experience: 750 (937) *Credits: 60.001 **Cerberus Funding: 30,000 **Credits Found: 30,001 *Weapons **M-12 Locust *Resources **Platinum: 2,000 *Upgrades **Tech Damage *Powers Unlocked **Flashbang Grenade Trivia *Once completed with the mission, the formal wear is now one of the possible outfits Shepard can wear while aboard the Normandy. *The Ogre statue may be a reference to Dragon Age: Origins, another BioWare game. Category:Loyalty Missions Category:DLC Category:Missions